What Feels Right
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: My view of what should've happened when Meredith and Derek met in the elevator in episode 8.


**What Feels Right**

A/N: This is my first 'Grey's Anatomy' fic. I have rated it T for sexual references and implications.

Please read it!

Enjoy!

Meredith Grey sighed as she pressed the button for the elevator. When the doors opened, she was greeted by the sight of Derek Shepherd leaning against the wall of the elevator, a look of sad and tired thought on his handsome face. She stepped in a pushed the button for the doors to close. They stood in silence as the elevator slowly went up.

Finally, Meredith broke the silence.

"I miss you" she sighed. Derek smiled to himself. He stood there for a moment, thinking, and then took a few steps toward her. He leaned down so that his lips were inches from her neck.

"Yes" Meredith whispered, she tilted her head so that he had better access to her neck. His lips caressed her neck, making a path all the way to her shoulder, then back to the base of her neck. He sucked on her warm flesh, leaving a purple mark. He knew that this was wrong, considering that he was with Addison, but it felt so damn right! Don't get him wrong, he loved Addison, and when he held her in his arms, he felt mixed emotions. But, he was _in_ love with Meredith, and when he held her in his arms, he only felt love and more love.

As he turned her around in his arms he pressed the emergency stop button. His lips crushed against hers as her arms circled his neck, pulling him closer. His fingers fiddled with the hem of her scrubs, part of him wanted to rip them off her, and have his way with her then and there, but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, he slowly slid her top over her head. His fingers caressed the newly exposed flesh, memorizing every curve. Her skin was soft and warm. Her soft moans against his lips made him even surer that this is what she wanted.

Her fingers slid under his shirt, tickling his flesh. She pulled his shirt over his head and caressed his chest.

"Is everything ok in there?" A voice cut in.

"What?" Meredith mumbled.

"Is everything ok in there? The elevator has been stationary for ten minutes" The voice repeated. Meredith disengaged herself from Derek, searching for her top. She hastily pulled it on. Derek laughed to himself at Meredith's embarrassment.

"We're fine" Derek said. He pushed the emergency stop button again and the elevator began to move. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on.

As the elevator doors opened Derek noticed that Meredith's top was on backwards, he laughed to himself but walked out of the elevator without telling her. Outside the elevator Addison was waiting, a concerned expression upon her face.

"Not now Addison" Derek said, blocking her remark.

"Don't 'not now' me Derek! Why were you two in an elevator alone together? Better yet, why did it stop?" Addison said, as she followed him up the corridor towards his office.

"It's none of your business, now if you don't mind; I have a patient to visit"

"This isn't over Derek! We'll continue this conversation at home!"

"You what?" Cristina Yang cried out after Meredith told her what happened with Derek in the lift.

"I told him I miss him" Meredith repeated.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Yeah, Mere, you know that he's still with Addison" George added.

"I didn't mean to, it just came out….we were standing there…alone….he was so sad….I just said it…the next thing I know….he's kissing my neck….the elevator stopped…..he kissed me….my shirt was on the floor….and so was his" Meredith explained.

"Too much detail!" George said.

"I have one word for you Mere, S.T.U.P.I.D" Cristina spelled out.

"I know!" Meredith cried out. Her pager went off, it was Derek.

"I gotta go" Meredith said as she hurried off.

"He's gonna mess with her" George stated.

"Where's she off to?" Izzie asked as she came in.

"God only knows. She just had a thing with McDreamy in the elevator" Cristina said.

"What!"

"She and McDreamy were in the lift together, alone" George said, cringing.

"You paged" Meredith said as she reached Derek's office.

"Yes I did" Derek replied.

"Is there an emergency?"

"Not really"

"Why did you page me then?"

"Do I have to have a reason to want to talk with you?"

"When I'm at work you do"

"Can we meet up after the shift?"

"Depends"

"Depends on what?"

"On whether your wife will be coming along for the ride"

"No, Addison won't be there, how about your place?"

"Fine, Izzie and George won't be there, they have the night shift"

"Good, I'll see you then"

"Fine" With that, Meredith walked out the door. She knew what would happen, they would get to her place, sit down and talk, have a few tequila shots or some alcohol, start kissing, and before long they would be in bed together. She knew this would happen, but she had to see him, had to know if that is what he was planning, or did he really jist want to talk. These questions would have to wait.

At 7pm exactly, Meredith and Derek walked out of Seattle Grace. Addison ran after Derek.

"What time will you be home?" she asked, but Derek didn't reply, he just got in his car and locked the doors.

"DEREK!" Addison yelled.

Meredith climbed into her car and drove off.

One hour later Meredith and Derek were sitting on Meredith's couch, drinking tequila shots.

"What did you want to talk about?" Meredith asked, her words were slightly slurred.

"This" Derek replied as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Surprised Meredith kissed him back. _Stop it Grey, this is what you wanted to avoid, don't let him take advantage of you!_ Meredith's conscious warned her, but the rest of her body didn't listen.

Their tongues collided in a dance rarely danced, but never forgotten. Meredith found herself leading Derek upstairs to her bedroom, leaving behind them a trail of clothing. When they reached Meredith's bed, they were both naked. Meredith lay on the bed, with Derek on top of her.

"Yes!" she cried.

Meredith woke the next morning with a terrible headache. She had very little recollection of what had happened the night before, but the warm lump behind her gave her a few ideas. She rolled over to find a sleeping Derek beside her, his leg draped over hers, his arm around her waist, holding her against him. She rolled out of his grasp and put on her dressing gown. She walked backwards out of the room and into the passage, making sure that he did not wake up.

Meredith stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Izzie and George frowning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Where is he?" Izzie asked.

"Who?"

"McDreamy, where is he? We know he's still here, he's clothes ore all over the house" As Izzie said this, Meredith remembered pieces of the night before.

"Tequila, talking, kissing, walking, sex" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" George cried out. He knew what must have happened, but it broke his heart to hear her recollect it.

"Why did you sleep with him?" Izzie asked.

"Tequila, talking, kissing, walking, sex" Meredith repeated.

"Yes, we know, but why?" Izzie repeated.

"I love him" Meredith said.

There was so thudding and swearing as Derek stumbled down the stairs.

"Morning" He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be in Meredith's house at 7 in the morning, with his hair ruffled and only his trousers on. He walked over behind Meredith and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love him" Meredith repeated.

"Who?" Derek inquired.

"Derek, I love Derek"

"Me?"

"Yes, I love you!" Meredith repeated again, her voice loud and confident.

"I love you too" Derek replied. Izzie and George got up and left the room, leaving Meredith and Derek alone.

"We've gotta go" Izzie said as she and George ran out of the house.

At Seattle Grace Addison Shepherd paced up and down the lobby. Derek hadn't come home, and she was worried. Not for his safety, but because she didn't know where he'd been.

At exactly 7.30am Derek strolled casually into the lobby with Meredith. Addison knew exactly where he had been.

"How could you?" She yelled angrily.

Derek looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Meredith stood behind Derek and watched.

"You said you wanted to give our marriage a chance! You said you'd be faithful! That'd you'd never hurt me!"

"I wasn't the one who slept with your best friend!" Derek yelled back. This hit Addison hard.

"It's over Addison, I'll sign the divorce papers, then I want you out of my life, and out of Seattle Grace!"

"But Derek!" Addison pleaded.

"No Addison! I'm with Meredith now, I love Meredith" Derek said. He took Meredith's hand and walked away.

"Noooo! You can't leave me!" Addison cried out as she fell to her knee's crying.

**THE END**

A/N: So, what do you think? Please be gentle as this is my first 'Grey's Anatomy' fic. Please Read and Review!


End file.
